Sólo una ventana
by MarieRouge
Summary: Xaphania les advirtió sobre las concecuencias de las ventanas. Y el proceso de cierre sería para mejor... ¿O para peor?
1. Capítulo 1

Will se volvió una última vez a aquel mundo extravagante y fantástico. Revolvió su mochila, en busca de una lata algo deteriorada de Coca·Cola, que había comprado la última vez que visitó su mundo; estaba algo agitada, mas no muy caliente. Según parecía, el mundo de los muertos y las tierras de los mulefa eran buenos para almacenar refrescos. Notó que todos —excepto, claro, la doctora Mary Malone —tornaban sus ojos como platos, y le tendió la bebida a Lyra. Su reacción fue rodear con los brazos a ambos y a Kirjava, la gata-daemonion de Will, con la Coca·Cola en la mano y enjugándose las lagrimas.

Luego de un rato, los tres se zafaron y les dejaron atrás… la ventana fue cerrada.

…

Por más parecidos que fuesen a ello las carreteras y edificaciones de Oxford, ya ninguno de ellos sentía allí un hogar. Para ella, no cabría hogar otro en su vida, más que aquellos paisajes de cristales titilantes de materia, que se divisaran desde su plataforma, en la copa de un árbol rodeado de caminos naturales de lava en los que sonaran las ruedas de los mulefa que eran música para sus oídos. Sin embargo, a Will lo iluminaba la esperanza de encontrar un hogar, con la fuerza con la que su madre solía abrazarlo con torpeza cuando era más joven. Tal vez encontrara en sus abrazos el vacío que le habían dejado su padre… y Lyra. Tal vez no. Valía la pena probar.

La doctora Malone era seria. Muy seria. Y sabía muy bien cuándo era el momento de dejar atrás los sentimientos y reflexionar sobre prioridades; tan bien como Will se escabullía y se volvía parte del paisaje con lo que parecía un hechizo de las brujas nórdicas, y como Lyra alguna vez supo detectar los sentimientos de su mística brújula dorada. Y ese sentido se le hacía, como éstos ejemplos, cada vez más débil. Estaba muy consciente de eso.

Pero, al menos, no por completo. Pues esa debilidad era superada por muchas cosas; entre ellas, lo que la su mundo podía haber preparado para ella —o, mejor dicho, para ellos —. Bien justo entonces los investigadores y policías podían estar realizando investigaciones en su propio apartamento, bien podían estar esperándola justo allí, en la puerta, armados con revólveres, esposas, los atraparían y luego los…

Respiró hondo. Will estaba tranquilamente sentado, acariciando a Kirjava con ternura. Era de noche, y aún así se notaba que ambos no parecían más que indigentes. La venda que cubría los dedos anular y meñique de Will estaba algo suelta y manchada de sangre, por lo que su ropa estaba cubierta de manchas rojizas. Mary aún llevaba puesta su ropa y equipo de campamento, pero al menos las aguas cristalinas de los mulefa y su kit de limpieza personal la mantenían aseada y peinada, así como su ropa. El muchacho, sin embargo, parecía un abandonado de la calle al que daban ganas de dar limosna.

— ¿Tú crees que en tu apartamento estemos seguros, Mary? —inquirió Will.

—No lo sé, Will —respondió ella, agitando la cabeza con gesto desconcertante. Se notaba la preocupación en sus rostros —pero espero que al menos te sirva a ti para pasar la noche. No te preocupes, si me descubre la policía estarás a salvo en…

Will notó cómo Mary se interrumpió a sí misma. Seguro ella no debía recordar el relato que Lyra y él le contaron cuando se encontraron en el mundo zalif. Si mal no lo recordaba, habían llegado a la parte en la que la bruja mataba a su padre… ¿O un poco después? Al mismo tiempo, Mary insinuaba lo que él estaba pensando, y terminó la frase:

—Si nos descubren, estarás a salvo sólo si nos dedicamos a que nuestras historias concuerden. Si no te molesta, sería bueno que me recordases el comienzo de tu historia para distorsionar un poco las cosas…

Eso se dedicaron a hacer los siguientes 20 minutos, de camino al edificio de Mary. Will constantemente la ayudaba a confundirse en el paisaje, mientras que ella trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos.

El deteriorado edificio de Malone carecía de calidad, seguridad y presupuesto para vigilancia. Al menos, eso notó Will cuando se encontraron con el somnoliento vigilante cómodamente dormido en la silla y con los pies apoyados en el recibidor. _Si él hubiera estado despierto, seguro no habría notado el paso sigiloso de Will_, pensó Mary. Al llegar a la estancia, elegante mas no muy espaciosa, Will y Kirjava tomaron asiento en el pequeño sofá. Will escarbó su mochila en busca de los trozos ya inútiles de la Daga Sutil; Kirjava asomó la mirada, y ambos sintieron un vuelco en el corazón. La Daga estaba allí, entera y en perfectas condiciones, y lucía sus hojas de metal misterioso con todo su esplendor.

Allí estaba. Hambrienta de Polvo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Anthea, el ángel femenino, desplegó sus alas por encima de los restos de la plataforma hacia los escapes del _sraf_, o Polvo, o Materia Oscura, o como quieras llamarlo. Viajaba con cada vez más lentitud. Xaphania, sin embargo, parecía haber olvidado cerrar algunas ventanas. Pero, por si acaso, había sido una buena idea reparar la daga del joven portador. ¿Quién permitió que fuese un chico? Después de todo, los niños se lo creen todo. Bueno, aquella humana de cabello corto que le acompañaba también se había creído la historia de Xaphania.

Esa luz brillante, esa corriente de partículas luminosas que Mary Malone divisaba desde lo más alto de aquel árbol equipado con una plataforma, no era una fuga. Esas eran corrientes de Polvo que creaban todos los seres conscientes de todos los mundos, y que fluían mediante las ventanas; las ventanas Naturales, como las del mundo de Lyra. Éstas fueron creadas por el mismo Polvo, junto con los seres conscientes. Cerrando todas las ventanas de un mundo, los daemonions escondidos no podrían permitir que el Polvo entrara en sus humanos.

Pero ahora, los ángeles esparcían la historia de que toda ventana existente era responsable de las fugas que enviaban Materia Oscura al vacío. Asimismo, por más polvo que emanasen aquellos problemáticos niños a lo largo de sus vidas, sería inútil después de que las corrientes de la Materia Oscura fuesen interrumpidas. Luego de cerrar la última ventana.

...

Will asió la daga, y la observó detenidamente por un buen rato, dándole vueltas y acercándose a la luz de la lámpara de techo de la sala de estar. Su hoja volvía a lucir elegantemente sus colores metálicos, y ya no mostraba la opacidad metálica que tenía luego de ser forjada por el oso rey Iorek Byrnison. Aquella arma era mucho más misteriosa de lo que pensaba. Will sabía que la daga tenía sus propias intenciones, y supuso que ser destruida no estaba entre ellas.

Tantas cosas pasando por su cabeza le dejaron una jaqueca. Intentó olvidarlo todo por un momento; _no existe el Polvo, sólo existe un Universo, y nadie está en peligro... _Pero más problemas entraban en su cabeza. ¿Qué hace un chico de trece años con una daga y los dedos cortados? ¿Cómo iba a no llamar la atención con su apariencia? ¿La policía lo encontraría? ¿Y si su historia no era convincente? ¿Y si atrapaban a Mary, lo llevarían a un orfanato, o peor, a una correccional?

¿Volvería a ver a su madre?

...

Por suerte, a Mary nunca le gustaron las tarjetas de crédito, por lo que disponía de suficiente efectivo para comprar ropa para Will, un botiquín de primeros auxilios y algo de detergente para limpiar la sangre del sofá sin el riesgo de que se registrara ningún retiro bancario. A las diez de la noche Mary regresó, retiró con algo de náusea la venda que cubría los muñones del muchacho y salió de la habitación para dejarlo a solas mientras se cambiaba.

Por más trabajador que fuese, Will nunca fue un gran madrugador. Lo despertó el olor de huevos revueltos con salchichas y judías, que lo hicieron sentir como si fuera la primera vez que comía algo caliente. Antes de partir, Mary le entregó una mochila nueva, que seguro lo confundiría con un estudiante, que contenía el botiquín de primeros auxilios y la ropa escondidos debajo de unos libros y cuadernos viejos que ella había sacado de su armario. Una página de un libro de biología contenía el número telefónico de Mary, y su dirección. Ya tenía un plan, y sería aún más fácil que su último escape, pues no temía que alguien tuviese esperanzas de que lo encontrasen.

Por alguna razón –tal vez por ser innecesario concentrarse en los policías de los alrededores– los viajes en autobús resultaban el momento perfecto para que Will se sumiera en sus desesperantes pensamientos. ¿Qué haría cuando llegara? Quién sabe, pero no tenía temor de que lo descubriesen antes de ello. Pero... tal vez su madre no estuviera allí, tal vez hayan descubierto su estado y la policía se la haya llevado... su pobre vecina no la pudo ocultar lo suficiente, y ella también estaría en problemas por su culpa...

No era posible. Su madre seguía resguardada sana y salva en casa de su vecina, con la policía y la asistencia social bien lejos y sin nada que pueda dejarlas ser descubiertas. Will se repitió eso en su mente cuantas veces pudo. "_Todo está bien, todo está bien, lo dijo el aletiómetro... el aletiómetro de Lyra..."_

Ya había logrado que pasaran más de 30 minutos sin pensar en Lyra. Como sea, ya lo había arruinado. Por lo menos, él se sentía mejor que su amiga del otro mundo...

–_Entonces... ¿en tu mundo existen aparatos que contienen música adentro?  
><em>–_Pues, es algo parecido. Déjame coger mi libreta, te haré un dibujo... ¿lo ves? No sé cómo, pero el sonido viaja por éste cable de... sí, Lyra, el cable es ese hilo que sobresale de esto, y sale por éstos audi- por estas puntas extrañas al final del cable, no me preguntes información más detallada._

Will, a lo largo de sus aventuras junto a Lyra, le había explicado con la mayor precisión posible la nevera, la radio, la televisión, los trajes de baño, los automóviles, los teléfonos, los satélites, las lavadoras y planchas para el cabello... ojalá hubieran tenido más tiempo. Para explicaciones más importantes que las computadoras y las redes de internet. Ellos tenían cosas mejores para qué utilizar su tiempo. De seguro, más importantes que máquinas de coser y bebidas efervescentes. Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo de...

– ¡Oye, chico! ¡No puedes tener animales en el autobús! –El conductor, aprovechando la parada, se había dirigido hasta los pasajeros para hacer su revisión -Más te vale que tú y tu gato salgan de aquí pronto, ¿entendido?

Kirjava y Will, casi al mismo tiempo, se dirigieron al hombre con una mirada de disgusto, la cual éste pareció ignorar. Por suerte para ellos, no se encontraban demasiado lejos de su ciudad.


End file.
